Kleptomaniac
by xVampyraxHavocx
Summary: Born a victim, Isaac Lahey embraced the unattainable aspiration of a life with no fear. The martyr's demoralized and enfeebled soul yearned for salvation. The tattered and broken muscle within his chest awaited the day he would no longer be the prey. The oppressed was given the life changing decision to remain a victim or to be a predator, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I do not own anything associated with Teen Wolf, the actors or MTV. I only own Vivian, all else belongs to it's respective owners. With that said, enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Kleptomaniac**

_by: xVampyraxHavocx_

The early morning sunlight shone down upon the earth, illuminating the charming bedroom effortlessly as the flowing sunflower yellows and sherbet oranges melded together beautifully. An assortment of harmonious chirps all intermingling in nature's faint musical. Droplets of dew upon the translucent window pane, the sun's sleepy rays attempting to heat last night's precipitation from the crystalline surface. A lethargic yawn accompanied by the drowsy shuffling of sheets disrupted the otherwise tranquil bedroom, Isaac Lahey's indigo orbs fluttered open, attempting to blink away the sleep ridden haze. A somnolent smirk crept across his satiated lips, strong hand reaching out to the young woman lying by his side. Calloused fingertips nimbly brushing a few strands of silken strawberry blonde ringlets behind her ear, thumb subconsciously rubbing soothing circles across her smooth porcelain skin. Isaac Lahey's heart gave an awkward flutter as he laid there, indigo irises taking in his closest friend's features. The young man always knew Vivian Rose Martin was beautiful but, as his newly sharpened senses took in her flawless porcelain skin, the softness to her perfectly arched nose, the fullness to her pink lips; it were as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was _gorgeous_. Taking his bottom lip between his straight pearly white teeth, Isaac brushed his fingertips over the cluster of light freckles on the bridge of her button nose. They were incredibly attractive. The muscle within his newly strengthened muscular chest palpitated in an irregular rhythm as her alluring olive green eyes fluttered open, a dreamy air to her beautiful face.

"Hi." The whisper was music to his ears, such a gentle-natured sweetness in that soft voice. It was nothing like the harsh egotism that her sister possessed.

"Hey." His deep raspy voice greeted hoarsely; the roughness paling in comparison to the melody from seconds ago. A comfortable silence fell upon the teenagers, neither feeling the urge to break the lethargic yet oddly delightful atmosphere. Bewitching indigo clashing beautifully with enchanting chartreuse. Isaac's thoughts wandered back to reality, crashing to the realization that he would have to leave his angelic savior and return to hell. A thwarted barren crept within the depths of his toned stomach. Misery was apparent in every one of his strong handsome features, yet it was most apparent in his sapphire irises. An emotional suffering just beyond the surface, boiling within the young man's tattered heart. To anyone who had even an inkling of how he felt, who'd experienced the physical and emotional devastation, knew the internal destruction. The pressure within your ribcage when your broken heart tries desperately to pump poisoned blood through your veins in an attempt to keep your damaged body alive. Despite the fact that your soul is begging for eternal release. When you feel a bit of your soul shatter from the inside, doing it's damnest to keep all of the cracked pieces together by the thinnest of threads. The insufferable physical, mental and emotional yearning for an escape; for _salvation_.

"Isaac, no." Vivian's delicate voice plead in a disconsolate whisper. The young woman knew the agonizing fear within those dazzling sapphire irises too well; he was going to _leave_. Somewhere during the intense conversations lying under the stars, the unsupervised sleepovers, the tutoring sessions in the library and the one on one lunch dates; Vivian had fallen for the broken boy with the ice blue eyes. She had flourished the overcoming need to save the helpless teenager from a life of misery, a life of _abuse_. She had no idea that Isaac was no longer the weak, fragile human that he once was. She had no idea the power that pulsed through his veins. She had no idea the self-destructive decision he had made in a final attempt at taking back his life from the hands that had broken him so many other times.

"I'll be okay." His deep raspy voice soothed, strong fingers combing through the young girl's lengthy strawberry blonde curls. "I promise."

"How do you know?" The whimper in her inquiry caused his heart to clench; Vivian's meticulously manicured fingers clutched the young man's midnight cotton t-shirt within her dainty hands in white knuckled fists.

"Things are going to be different." The vague mysterious darkness to his response caused a curious apprehension to creep within depth of the young girl's stomach. The muscle within her chest skipped a beat as Isaac's strong fingers wound in her soft hair, supple lips pressing an affectionate kiss to the smooth skin of her forehead. The affectionate gesture stirred an urge within the beta's stomach that had never before been present. Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense and heavy, almost awkward. "I'll call you when I get home, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

#$ #$

Isaac Lahey made the mistake of lying to Vivian Rose Martin. The worried young woman fell asleep clutching her expensive smart phone to her chest that night. Out of the numerous text messages and calls she received that night, none where from Isaac. In fact, no one saw the teenage outcast at school for two weeks. Vivian Rose Martin searched Beacon Hills high and low for the battered boy behind pained blue crystalline eyes. It were as if the handsome broken teenage wreckage had been an illusion, disappearing like a ghost in the night, leaving behind whispers of murderous crime that only someone so damaged, so _broken_ could commit.

Commodious gossiping teenage voices occupied every inch of the narrow Beacon Hills High School hallways, Vivian's chartreuse irises focused on the midnight dial of her locker. Trying desperately to ignore the hushed whispers of her friend's name on undeserving lips. She knew the rumors; Isaac Lahey was a murder, he killed his father in cold blood for being an abusive cold-hearted human. Isaac was not capable of murdering anyone, someone so fragile and wounded; he wasn't that type of person. Isaac, _her_ Isaac, was caring, soft spoken, and timid. Isaac Lahey was a kind soul that had been tainted with hatred. Despite the bitterness for his actions, Vivian believed without a doubt that somewhere Isaac was scared and alone, and it broke her heart to think of his fearful sapphire eyes hidden in darkness. The teenager's muscular arms wrapped around his athletic frame as he wept in silence, consumed in a physical darkness that mirrored the darkness enveloping his insides.

"Everything will be okay." Allison Argent's soft voice whispered in an attempt to comfort her friend. She knew the pain the harsh unknowing whispers caused. The internal doubt that crept within your thoughts and poisoned every inch of reassurance.

"He didn't do it, Alli." Vivian's delicate voice shook as the statement left her plush pink glossed lips. Warm tears blurred the young woman's line of vision, a burning sensation brewing within her freckled nose as she fought desperately to keep what composure her fragile heart could muster.

"I know, Viv." Allison replied, warm milk chocolate eyes shamefully looking away from the pained angel in guilt. Allison wasn't convinced of the teenage outcast's innocence, partially because she knew what he truly was. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." Vivian replied, sniffling a few times as she blinked her tearful olive irises. "Let's go to class."

#$ #$

The final morning bell rang with an ear piercing shrill indicating lunchtime for all students. Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore stood in a close huddle around the school entrance in hushed whispers. Vivian and Lydia Martin exchanged quizzical glances as they witnessed Scott McCall dash off in a hurry, without so much as a greeting in their direction. As if on cue, the remainder of the group turned their attention to the twins advancing on them. Jackson exchanged an awkward nod with Lydia before clutching the front of Stiles' t-shirt in a white knuckled fist and dragging him after Scott.

"Uhm, listen, Viv." Allison's warm milk chocolate eyes softened, almost in pity, as she bit her bottom lip nervously. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Vivian." A familiar deep raspy voice called out faintly, the muscle within Vivian's chest began to pulse painfully as the muscle beat off rhythm.

"Don't turn around." Lydia whispered to her sister, a venomous tone lacing her words. "Back off, Lahey." The red head warned, placing her hands on her hips as she whipped around toward the distraction. "My sister doesn't waste her time on losers."

"Vivian, please." Isaac ignored Lydia's threat, his heartbeat beginning to quicken as his sapphire eyes watched the young woman closely. She still had her back to him, and made no indication of moving. The young woman's strawberry blonde hair flowed down her back in lengthy loose curls, and for a moment, time stood still as she slowly began to turn around. He'd thought of the beautiful young woman non-stop since they'd last spoken. In the absence, after his father's death, as days passed without so much as a stolen word from his angelic savior his heart began to hurt. He longed to lay next to the beauty watching as her entrancing olive green eyes fluttered closed, wrap his muscular arms around the young woman's slim waist as he nuzzled the smooth flesh of her neck as they fell into a peaceful slumber together. He missed everything about her, and it was then that he realized the reason his heart longed for her soft spoken words of encouragement and support, the reason his flesh felt rough and cold without her warm smooth skin, the reason his sapphire irises were dull and vacant, the reason his alluring lips were void of any shadow of a smile; it was all because she had taken something from him that his father never could; his _heart_.

"No." Lydia's hand clutched her twin sister's thin arm, turning her back in Allison's direction. "You don't get to do that, Lahey."

"Uhm, Lydia." Allison interrupted upon seeing the menacing storm brewing behind Isaac's enraged indigo irises. If the redhead kept meddling, the werewolf was sure to explode. She recognized the struggle for control within his ice blue eyes instantly; after all she'd seen the same expression on Scott's face so many times before. "Let's go find the boys."

"No, I am not done-" Lydia's tirade was cut short as Allison flew over to her friend, dragging the annoyed redhead with her as she walked in the opposite direction. Allison was weary of leaving Isaac with Vivian, seeing as he was newly bitten, so Scott was around the corner hidden behind a row of lockers in case his friend needed him. Isaac was completely aware of his presence, but despite the invasion of privacy, he was grateful to have someone there in case things got out of control and he couldn't keep his inner monster at bay. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Vivian.

"You hurt me, Isaac." Vivian's delicate voice whispered, warm tears blurring her line of vision as she stared at the tiled floor. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, to witness for herself the state he was in. "I was so worried, and the things people were saying." The young woman shook her head, meticulously manicured hand wiping at her face as a warm tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. "It was terrible."

"I am sorry, Vivian, I really am." Isaac whispered, daring to take a step toward the fallen angel. The way the light caught the hot tear rolling down her porcelain cheek made his heart clench. He'd caused her pain. "It's just, I had to be away from everyone."

"Including me?" Vivian inquired, wounded chartreuse irises looking up at Isaac with a heartbroken glisten.

"N-no. That's not what I meant." Isaac stammered, feeling completely vulnerable and fragile. "I-I just, t-there's things about me that you don't know."

"What?" Vivian's light eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I d-don't know." Isaac replied quickly, this wasn't what he pictured in his mind upon their reunion. Everything was coming out wrong.

"You don't know?" A lucid animosity brewed within the depths of the young girl's olive green eyes. "You can't just disappear for two weeks after your father is murdered. You can't just come back after being M.I.A for that long and tell me there are things about you that I don't know. What does that even mean, Isaac?!"

"I d-don't." Isaac stammered as he shook his head, ice blue eyes closing as he ran a strong hand through his sandy blonde hair. The muscle within his steel ribcage began to hammer painfully, lycanthrope blood cells pulsing through his veins at lightspeeds. It was happening, he couldn't control the monster within. A boisterous clash pierced through the silence as Isaac's strong hands slammed against the steel locker doors in white knuckled fists. The oxygen within his lungs becoming increasingly painful by the second. Vivian's chartreuse irises widened, she'd never seen such an outburst from the runaway. He was always so soft spoken and sweet. Isaac's strong palms lie flat against the frigid steel, broad shoulders hunched over as he trying desperately to withhold the beast within.

"I-Isaac." Vivian's melodic voice whispered, dainty hand reaching out to the teenager in a sign of comfort. She hadn't meant for the statement to sound so harsh.

"Get away from me." Isaac's deep voice warned, strong hand dismissing the affectionate gesture as he swat her hand away.

"I am sorry, Isaac." The young woman whispered feebly, warm tears stinging the back of her saddened emerald irises. "I d-didn't mean it." The moment her fragile fingers brushed the sleeve of his midnight leather jacket, he'd lost the battle. The alluring indigo pigment to his eyes flashed to a golden yellow, his canines sharpening by the second; he could feel the change taking over. The last conscious human thought to come to mind was:_"Where was Scott?"_

"I said," Isaac's strong hand clutched the teenager's wrist in a tight grip, sharp claws breaking the skin of her fragile delicate wrist. "Get away from me!" The animalistic growl tore through his throat in a commanding boom as he shoved the girl away from him. Vivian's petite frame went crashing to the ground in an aggressive fashion, landing against the tiled ground in the blink of an eye.

"Vivian!" Scott McCall's deep voice shouted faintly, concern apparent in the exclaim as the sound of sneakers squeaking against the cold ground echoed through the empty hall. A guttural growl escaped Isaac's lycan lips, as his frigid golden eyes caught sight of Scott McCall shifting into his werewolf form. It came off as an instant threat, despite the heroic motive. Isaac's golden irises glanced in Vivian's direction, becoming instantly confused upon the realization that she was gone. A hiss of pain escaped the young girl's plush pink lips, Vivian cradled the back of her strawberry blonde head in her hands as she sat up slowly. The beta's expression changed almost immediately, beastly golden eyes reflection both fear and guilt. He had hurt the woman who'd stolen his heart. He only meant to warn her, underestimating his own strength as he shoved her away from his shifting form. Vivian's chartreuse irises slowly took in the towering male before her, a heart-pounding fear pulsing through her veins.

"Oh my god." The young woman's emerald eyes widened. This couldn't be real; Isaac was a _monster_. The once strong features which graced his handsome face were contorted into something out of a horror film. The enchanting ice blue pigments in his sapphire eyes replaced by a dangerous golden yellow. The young man's dazzling smile of straight pearly white teeth were replaced by a menacing pair of sharp canines. The young man's perfectly crafted nose contorted in a snarl. Isaac took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to hold the beauty in his muscular arms as he whispered soothing words of comfort. "Don't touch me!" The petrified stammer in her plea was heartbreaking. Scott placed a strong hand on Isaac's broad shoulder, an apathetic sorrow within his milk chocolate eyes as if he understood the pain inflicted upon the runaway's heart.

Scott glanced over his broad shoulder, sending his best friend a reassuring nod, Stiles' knew the shock of situation was going to be too much. Vivian had curled up in a defensive manner, lean arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her face in her knees. Lengthy strawberry blonde curls hiding the tears of utter fright from the teenage lycanthropes. Stiles' approached the young woman cautiously, warm chestnut eyes softening at the sight of the frightened young girl. He placed a strong hand on her lean forearm, earning a subconscious growl from Isaac at the affectionate gesture.

"He's not hurting her." Scott whispered reassuringly. "She needs him right now. Someone, _human_."

#$ #$

A month had flow by in Vivian Rose Martin's seclusion. Immediately following the incident at Beacon Hills High, the young woman was informed of the supernatural going-ons within Beacon Hills. After the initial shock settled, the young woman decided she needed time to process the information; _alone_. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone from her group of friends, except Stiles. He was the only human that didn't have a supernatural tie, aside from Scott. The sheriff's son was completely and utterly _normal_. Isaac had given many desperate and failed attempts at keeping in contact with the beautiful young girl. He understood the compulsive need to hide, to become invisible. He could relate to the fear she felt. The inflicted pain at the hands of a _monster_. Only this time, it was he who was the monster. It was he who was instilling fear within another's heart. Despite the circumstances, he understood that no matter what compulsion led him to lash out; he felt exactly like his father. The disheartening truth was that Isaac chose this path. He made the decision to become a werewolf with no real understanding of what that meant. No real understanding of the consequences. If anyone would have shared even an inkling of the kind of loss that came with this disguised curse, he never would have agreed. He wanted so desperately to live a day in the life of a predator that he didn't take into consideration that meant someone _else_ had to be the prey; the _victim_. He was given back everything his remorseless father took from him but he was still missing what he never knew was missing his _heart_. It now belong in the hands of Vivian Rose Martin, it was up to her what she did with it.


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: **_I do not own anything associated with Teen Wolf, the actors or MTV. I only own Vivian, all else belongs to it's respective owners. With that said, enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Epilogue  
**  
_by:xVampyraxHavocx_

Sterling stars shone brightly against the deep blue seemingly endless sky. Dense purple clouds occasionally scattered disrupting the perfect canvas of night. Soaking in the flawless beauty of nature, Vivian Rose Martin's petite manicured hands plucked absently at the damp dew covered blades of grass. Daydreaming chartreuse irises gazing up at the lustrous twinkling stars, pleasant breeze delicately flowing over the bare ivory skin of her exposed limbs. Vivian Rose allowed a tenuous sigh to escape her plush peach glossed lips, a bereaved nihility creeping within the depths of her stomach. Another excruciating month has passed since she'd last seen any _werewolves_; the day reality clashed with fiction. Stiles, being the admiral friend he is, explained, in great detail, all of the best kept secrets of Beacon Hills; hunters, werewolves, a Kanima. The information overload was frightening. The young woman began experiencing paralyzing night terrors; heart hammering against her ribcage viciously, drenched in cold clammy sweats, petite hands clutching the feather stuffed pillow under her head in white knuckled fists. Ironically, the worst part of the horrendous nightmares were waking up _alone_. The timorous fragile human heart within her ribs yearned for safety, a specific sanctuary found within the arms of one person. _Isaac_.

Vivian's perplexed emerald irises fluttered closed; the warm breeze nimbly dancing over the bare flesh of her porcelain face. The gravedigger's son had tried numerous times to reach out to the young woman. The beta used every form of communication humanly possible; always to no avail. Isaac was determined to reach out, relentlessly texting the teenage girl every night before bed. The text always read the same thing:**_"When you're ready, I'll be here. I miss you."_**. A harmonious chime disrupted the silence earning the teenager's attention almost instantly. The smartphone's screen displayed the message: **One Unread Message**. _Like clockwork_, Vivian's thoughts observed as her index finger danced nimbly across the screen. The muscle within its bone confine hammered savagely as an unknown quiver trembled within the depths of her stomach. The message was different today, three words typed neatly on the cell phone screen that stirred a ravenous internal urge; _**I love you**_.

#$#$

Monday passed aberrantly expeditious, each class overshadowing the last, Vivian Rose's cognition eclipsed by memories of precious moments in time spent in Isaac's presence. The deep connection held within the young woman's heart for the gravedigger's son was mistaken for strong affection. The _real_ reason after such traumatizing events a daunting void had settled over her heart was Isaac's absence. Friends can miss friends; the ache was completely normal. What_ wasn't_ normal was the internal desire; the longing to get lost in his vibrant indigo sapphire irises, the urge to tangle her manicured fingers in his soft dirty blonde curls, the breathtaking ache for his strong hands to brush her flawless cheekbones affectionately. She fell in _love_ with Isaac Lahey. She _needed_ him.

"Hey." Stiles deep voice greeted, shaking the girl from her heartfelt realization. "I am going to practice, now. I'll meet you in front of the library after, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Vivian nodded, plush peach glossed lips pursing together as the young woman's thoughts wandered. "Do you know if Allison's still here?"

"Uh." Stiles stammered, taken back by the inquiry. He was aware during the break from their group of friends that Vivian had spoken with Allison online, but she had yet to speak to her in person. "Yeah. She mentioned to Scott that she's working on a project in Harris' room."

"Thanks Stiles." She replied, placing a manicured hand on his broad shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before sending him a wave. The young woman's auburn floral print flats echoed through the empty hall as she jogged to the best of her ability, one hand securely clutching the strap to her neon pink book bag as the other held the end of her white summer dress. Stiles placed his strong hand on his cheek, a warm blush creeping up his neck as he fought back the flourishing affection for the beautiful girl. They were friends; that's_ it_. The youngest Martin twin disappeared from site as she continued on her journey to ' class in search of Allison Argent.

#$#$

The Beacon Hills High School parking lot was congested with vehicles desperately searching for a decent parking spot. Tonight's game was clearly going to be overflowing with energized students and supportive parents. Lydia's olive green eyes searched the crowd of lacrosse players in hopes of catching sight of Jackson Whittemore. Vivian Rose stood beside her twin sister, optimistic chartreuse irises scanning the lacrosse players' jerseys in pursuit of a specific number. _14_; the moment the number came into view a smothering vexation washed over her senses. What if he was mad at her for being absent for so long? What if she wasn't ready to face him yet? What if meant he loved her as a _friend_? All haunting inquires vanished the moment Isaac turned around, hopeful ice blue orbs scanning the crowded bleachers. Gleaming chartreuse irises met a pair of bright indigo sapphire eyes in a heartfelt gaze. The muscle within the beta's steel ribcage skipping at the sight of his angelic savior. He'd forgotten how breathtaking she was. It felt as though it had been years since he'd been given the pleasure of seeing such beauty. Vivian's lengthy strawberry blonde hair was straightened hidden under a snow white crotched beanie, bewitching emerald irises rimmed with catlike midnight eyeliner, #14 written neatly on her flawless porcelain cheek, appealing peach glossed lips in a dazzling smile showing off her straight pearly white teeth, a beige floral print button up tank top hugging her torso, short dark blue denim shorts showing off her lean legs. _Perfection_.

"Isaac!" Vivian's harmonious gentle-natured voice called, manicured hands waving as she jumped in an effort to catch his full attention. A handsome smile consumed Isaac's strong features as he waved shyly at the young woman. The gravedigger's son's heart viciously collided against his steel ribcage in rhythmic throbs; memories of his last text lingering in the forefront of his mind. He needed the youngest Martin twin to know that he is helplessly in love her. Without her heavenly presence he felt emptied. She was his anchor, the control to the beast within. Isaac's dark eyebrows knit together in confusion as he noticed the redhead mouthing something in his direction, the words disappearing in the wave of shouts from the energized crowd. He'd been so wrapped up in his hopeful thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention.

"I love you!" The melodious sweet-natured truth caused the beta's heart to stop. The breath within his steel lungs escaping his nostrils in a painful exhale. For a moment, time stood still, as the phrase sunk in causing an unexpected reaction. Before he knew it, Isaac was running toward the congregation of high school students and parents on the aluminum bleachers. Cleat clad feet taking the steps two at a time as he shoved through unknowing members of Beacon Hills. He had to reach her; to delve his strong fingers in her strawberry blonde locks, to wrap his muscular arms around her petite frame, to capture her alluring peach glossed lips in a passion filled kiss. Vivian's enthusiastic smile never faltered, the happiness shimmering within her engaging chartreuse irises. Isaac's strong fingers swooped down in one swift motion, tangling in her smooth hair as he crashed his mouth against hers. There was no hesitation on either part, the couple kissed with unimaginable passion. Thousands of unspoken words reaching each other's lips, the message was crystal clear. He loved her, and she loved him too.

"I love you, Isaac." Vivian whispered gently, releasing an adorable giggle as she wiped lip gloss from his mouth.

"I love you, Vivian." Isaac replied, the muscle within its bone confine swelling. There was nowhere else he'd rather be. For once, he felt like everything would be okay. He wasn't just a _monster_, a _victim_, or a _predator_. He was _just_ Isaac Lahey. There was _hope_. That hope dwelled within Vivian Rose Martin's heart, and he would never let that go.


End file.
